


Wrong Order

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong Order: A story where Seiya Kou messes up not once, but twice. Paying attention doesn't seem to be her best skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that all the Starlights have the same first name? I didn't know that! When I found out, I wanted to write a fic, so here it is!
> 
> Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any fashion!

* * *

"Fighter, you have to check us in and make sure everything on the papers looks correct. Healer is going to watch over the crew that's bringing in our instruments. I'm going to talk to the people who'll work on our lighting and make sure our microphones work correctly."

The three girls are hiding inside a single's bathroom, the only safe place to discuss what they need to with no chance of anyone eavesdropping. Today was  _the_ most important performance of their career. It would decide whether or not  _Three Lights_  would make it as a pop band.

Taiki looks stressed, her hair is out of her ponytail and she's just wearing her bottoms and her binder.

Yaten is looking in the mirror, adding a little mascara while Taiki is staring Seiya down. Just because she has to pose as a boy doesn't mean she still can't look attractive. She makes a popping sound with her lips before putting her make up back into her pocket. "Calm down, Maker. It'll go fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're just watching over a bunch of men bring in our instruments." Seiya laughs, knowing very well that her job isn't all that hard either. She's sitting on the top of the toilet with her feet on the seat. "But really, Maker, calm down. It'll all go well."

Taiki looks at her sisters before shaking her head, a small smile on her lips. "Sorry," she begins but Yaten puts her fingers against her lips.

"Don't apologize, you're stressed out." Yaten looks up at her younger sister with an understanding look on her face. She then glances down and she crumples her face in disgust, "Just put your shirt back on! I like to forget that I have to wear a binder but I can't do that if you aren't even wearing a shirt!"

Taiki rolls her eyes and pulls her shirt back on, ignoring the giggles coming from Seiya. "Do you think people will notice that you're wearing mascara?" Seiya says after a moment, eyes on her older sister.

"Boys on this stupid planet have long eyelashes." Yaten replies, as if that's a good enough answer. She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't understand it, why do the ugly people get the prettiest features here?"

"Who knows? This planet is a weird one, that's for sure." Seiya yawns, before jumping off her seat. "I'm ready to get this over with." She fans herself with her hand, "I want to go home and sit in front of the fans, it's so hot here. See you two later!"

"Wait a minute!" Taiki grabs Seiya's arm and pulls her close to her. "Don't forget, in this country, people say their last name first. When you write down our names, write 'Kou'  _then_ the first names!"

Seiya swats at Taiki's hand, "I got it! I got it, jeez!"

"Don't mess up!" Taiki sounds serious.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a fucking child." Seiya sounds pissed.

Yaten watches them from the mirror, a small smirk on her face. She loves watching her younger sisters get into it. The strongest versus the smartest, Yaten can't help but wonder which one would win. Before her thoughts can get away from her, she turns on the water and splashes them, "Stop fighting! Come on, we got to do this!"

* * *

"Don't drop that! It's very expensive. I bet your boss wouldn't like to get a big, fat bill shoved his way because of you." Yaten is sitting on a chair, watching large men carry her band's equipment. Bossing around people was something she has always enjoyed, but bossing around  _men_  was even better. She could watch them get more and more upset, but they couldn't do anything. She could tell that both her position and her looks scared them.

Even if she wasn't a celebrity, she's still  _known._ She's somewhat popular, has money and fans. After today, if she complains about the service, they'll be ruined. Yaten knows it, and so do the men.

Her looks intimidate the men in a way that makes Yaten want to laugh. She can tell by their stares that they're attracted to her, but she's still a man in their eyes. It scares them. An attractive, feminine man was bossing them around, and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't get any of that nasty hair on that! How about investing in a razor? I don't want your nasty facial hair all over that!"

Yaten can't wait to tell Seiya all about this.

* * *

Seiya is bored. While being bored isn't something new for Seiya, being bored while having to read long pieces of paper is.

Taiki is normally the one who reads important things, but Taiki isn't here.

Seiya holds back a groan as she looks over the papers. It doesn't make much sense to her, the words seem to jumble together and bounce around the page. This language is so much harder than her native language.

"Do you understand?"

Seiya looks up at the man who is talking to her. He looks impatient, as if he wants to finish this up. Seiya doesn't blame him; she wants to go on stage and sing.

Stupid Taiki, making  _her_  have to read all the annoying words. She doesn't get why Yaten couldn't have just done this.

"Yeah, I understand," Seiya lies, the smile on her face masking her confusion.

"Okay." He looks relieved, "On those three lines, sign the names of you and the other two members of your band. From what I've heard, Three Lights hasn't officially given out their names, so this will be your chance to publically announce who you guys are." The man hands Seiya a pen and smiles at her.

Seiya takes the pen and looks down at the paper. How did the names go again? First name,last name? Last name, first name?

_Seiya Kou_

_Yaten Kou_

_Taiki Kou_

That looks right.

Seiya hands the paper to the man and leaves, not noticing the strange look he gives her.

* * *

After a long 20 minutes, Taiki leaves the small room she was just in. Today, she's learned that she doesn't want to deal with the people who do the behind the scenes work on their concert. They're annoying.

_I really should've given Seiya this job._

Taiki lets out a sigh as she rubs her head. Halfway through the discussion, two of the co-workers got into an argument over whether blue lights or green lights would look better. Taiki can deal with her sisters' arguments with little chance of a headache, other people's arguments, though…

"Mak- Taiki!" Taiki turns around at the sound of her younger sister's voice. Seiya is running towards her, pulling Yaten with her.

"How'd it go for you two?" Taiki asks as she pulls her hair back into her ponytail. The two girls stop in front of her, Seiya looks as confident as she normally does while Yaten is wiping away at sweat on her forehead, with a disgusted look on her face.

"It went fine." Yaten says as she wipes her sweat on Seiya's arm, who smacks her in the side. "I got to boss people around, so it was fun." The look in Yaten's eyes says she's bored, like she wants things to speed up.

"Same for me, it was easy." Seiya grins, looking pleased with herself.

"I'm glad. Everything is good on my side. Now—"

"Three Lights, it's time for your makeup! " Then the three girls then are separated, pushed away to separate rooms to make sure they look great for their concert.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Taiki whispers, looking at her sisters.

"Yeah," Yaten says, "Of course I'm ready."

Seiya gives Taiki a cocky smile, "I'm ready, too."

There's a comfortable few seconds before Yaten speaks.

"Do you think our Princess will hear us?" Yaten keeps her eyes on the floor. It's the first time the girls have sung in front of such a large audience, the first time they'll be doing something more than music in the middle of a random park. This is going to be their big break, and the chances of their Princess hearing will be so much higher.

"I think so," Seiya answers after a moment, wrapping her arms around Taiki and Yaten. "She has to hear us!"

No one says it, but each girl feels a little bit of weight lifted of their shoulders.

"Hey everyone!" The host comes on stage, and she has a big smile for everyone. "Are you guys ready to see this new band? They're called Three Lights, and they're all really attractive! Isn't that right, ladies?"

Yaten jumps at the sounds of the screams from the audience. She silently thanks the curtains for shielding her from the audience.

"Oooh! It looks like the ladies are excited! How excited are y'all?"

"They're so loud," Yaten whispers, clenching the curtain as the screams get louder.

"Lucky! Looks like you girls are ready! Now, today is their first time performing in front of such a large audience, so make sure you're polite, and wait until  _after_  they're finished singing to throw your bras!" The host laughs, and the audience screams out in return.

"So, so excited!" The host yells into the microphone before she pulls out a card from her sleeve. "I believe the boys are ready!"

The girls are pushed forward a bit. It's coming. They are so close, just a few more steps and they'll be in front of everyone.

"And I can see them! Here they are, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou!"

Taiki pauses midstep. Yaten slows down, glancing at Taiki then at Seiya. Seiya doesn't notice and keeps walking.

Taiki's eyes widen as she looks at Seiya, feeling a pit grow in her stomach. She grabs a hold of Seiya's ponytail and yanks her back.

"Ouch, what the fuc-" Yaten's hand goes over Seiya's mouth to keep her voice down.

"I asked you to do one thing!" Taiki whispers, her body trembling. "One thing, and you do it wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Seiya half whispers, as she shoves Taiki's hand away from her hair.

"God, Seiya. You're such an idiot." Yaten groans, rubbing her temples.

"I don't get what you're so mad about!" Seiya hisses, rubbing her head in pain.

"You," Taiki pokes Seiya in the chest, "gave us all the same first name!"

Seiya's eyes widen. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Oh, where are you Three Lights? Come on ladies, let's shout for them! Three Lights! Three Lights! Three Lights!"

"I didn't mean to." Seiya croaks out as the screams get louder.

Taiki looks at Seiya, then at the host. "There's no time to worry about this anymore," She smacks her forehead, "we just need to get out there!"

The three all go on stage, and within a few minutes, the most important concert of their live begins. It's exciting, it's terrifying, but Taiki doesn't forget that she's going to throw something at Seiya once they get home.

* * *

"So if you three got to choose your names, why did you all go with same first name?" Usagi tilts her head to the side as she looks at the three pop stars in front of her. She's sitting in a booth with Minako, the three celebrities across from her.

Seiya tenses and looks down at the table, taking a slow sip of her soda.

"Don't be rude, Usagi. It's probably a creative thing!" Minako says, as she tosses a fry in her mouth. She giggles, before whispering to the table, "Good thing Haruka isn't here, she'd probably blame it on Seiya,"

"Haha, good thin—" Seiya's words get cut off by Taiki's dark glare.

"She'd be right," The look on Taiki's face gets darker. "I gave Seiya one job, and now we all have to share the same first name."

Red colors Seiya's cheeks, "Oi, that was so long ago!" The defensiveness in her voice causes Yaten to start laughing.

Minako covers her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles, while Usagi stares at Seiya with a look of disbelief on her face. "R-really?"

"Yes," Yaten answers, an amused smirk on her face. She looks over at Minako, "You don't need to cover your mouth. Laugh at Seiya's stupidity."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!" Taiki throws one of Minako's fries at Seiya, "It is completely your fault."


	2. Mistake Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at me, Fighter!" Maker grabs Fighter by the chin, and forces the shorter girl to look up at her. "You fucked up once, but I really need you to not mess up again!" Her grip on Fighter's chin tightens when the other girl tries to pull away. "You have to write Kou as our last names! I've explained it before, in Japan people write their last names first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who forgot passports are a thing? This girl! Who is gonna correct that mistake? This girl!

"I don't understand," Usagi says as she takes a sip of her third milkshake, "Seiya wrote down your names in the wrong order on the contract, but the names on your ids say it in that order too. Why didn't you just," She pauses for a moment, "correct it when you ordered your passports?"

"I don't know… I bet Kou and Kou would know," Yaten smiles, her eyes going from Usagi and Minako to Taiki and Seiya. "Why is it that the name on my passport is _also_ Yaten Kou instead of Kou Yaten?"

Seiya pushes back in her chair, holding her arms up defensively. "That's Taiki's fault! All her fault— Ow!" She rubs her side, and glares over at Taiki, "don't hit me! It's your fault, too!"

"You can't blame me! It was your fault." Taiki grumbles, grabbing a handful of Seiya's fries. "You had one job, _again_ ," She smacks Seiya's hand away when she tries to take back the fries, "and you failed me. I can't believe you."

"So it's all Seiya's fault?" Minako giggles, a small smile on her face. Taiki nods and Minako wiggles her eyebrows at Seiya, who flushes in embarrassment.

"So what happened that time?" Usagi asks, trying not to laugh as Seiya's shoulders slump.

"Look at me, Fighter!" Maker grabs Fighter by the chin, and forces the shorter girl to look up at her. "You fucked up once, but I _really_ need you to not mess up again!" Her grip on Fighter's chin tightens when the other girl tries to pull away. "You have to write Kou as our last names! I've explained it before, in Japan people write their last names _first_!"

"Why can't you do it?" Fighter groans, shoving Maker back a few steps. "You're the damn genius here, why do I have to do this?" She folds her arms across her chest, leaning against the kitchen table. The last thing she wanted to do was order their stupid _passports_.

"You remember that concert we did?" Fighter nods. "You remember how it was _very_ important for our careers?" She nods again. "You apparently messed up a little bit more than just our names." Fighter awkwardly takes a step to the side. "And, I need to fix our contract, _and_ …" and the words turn into background noises as Fighter looks around the apartment. God, it's really bare. Maybe they can get a dog, those animals are cool looking. There aren't dogs on Kinmoku. Maybe they can bring a bunch back. Holy shit, what if dogs can be Sailor Senshi, too? "PAY ATTENTION FIGHTER!"

"Why can't Healer do it? She never does anything!" Fighter grumbles, glaring at Healer who is sleeping away on the couch. If she ever tried to sleep like that, Maker would shove her on the floor.

"She's only been asleep for…" Maker glances at the clock on the wall, "ten hours. She needs 13 hours of sleep. But, if you want her to do it, try waking her up." She shrugs, looking down at Fighter who quickly shakes her head. "I mean, the last time you tried to wake her up, you only got a broken nose."

Fighter glares, covering her nose and remembering how Healer's fist felt all those years ago. "Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me what I've got to do."

* * *

There are a lot of things Fighter doesn't like. She doesn't like the fact she's without her princess, she doesn't like reading paperwork, and she doesn't like people who crowd her. She is learning that she hates doing the stupid paperwork for passports, too.

It wasn't hard, exactly. Maker had made three folders with all the information she needed to hand the ladies behind the desks, like photos and proof of identification, along with a handwritten note with instructions for her.

It was just so _boring_.

Time went by so slow, the colors on the wall begin to blend together, and the tick-tick-tick wouldn't stop.

Fighter is going to die here, isn't she?

_Alright, it's Kou as the last name, and Seiya as the first name. Last name Kou, first name Seiya. Last name Kou, first name is Seiya._

"Oh, excuse me?"

_Last name Kou, first name Seiya. Last name Kou, first name Seiya._

Fighter glances up from her paperwork and smiles at the girl standing in front of her. She looks around the same age as Fighter is, and she's _hot_.

The girl smiles, and glances around, "Um…"

_Last name Kou, first name Seiya._

Fighter raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side, "Yeah?"

_Last name Kou, first name Seiya._

"Are you Seiya Kou from Three Lights?" The girl blurts out after a few seconds.

_Last name Seiya, first name Kou._

"Yes, I am!" Fighter answers, sliding forward a little. _Maybe being a celebrity won't be so bad…_

* * *

"I'm back!" Fighter announces as she slams the front door closed before her. Healer is sitting on the couch, painting her toes, while Maker is typing away on her computer. "I did everything, and we'll get the portpasses in the mail in a few weeks!"

"Passports," Healer yawns, "don't be stupid."

"Shut up, Healer." Fighter yells, tossing her keys on the table. "Don't even talk to me, you should have gotten them, you lazy bum!"

Healer's eyes flick from her toes to Fighter. "Fuck off, Fighter," she says, narrowing her eyes at the youngest.

"I swear I'm going to bash your—!"

"Shut up!" Maker yells, getting up to stand in front of Fighter. "No fighting. Now, you did what I said right? Our last names Kou, right?"

Fighter huffs, "Of course I did! I wouldn't mess up again. I can't believe you don't trust me." She folds her arms across her chest and turns away. "I did everything right, and I even got a date, so shut up."

"What kind of girl is stupid enough to like you?" Healer laughs, throwing a pillow at the back of Fighter's head. Maker grabs Fighter by the wrist so the girl can't jump at Healer. "You're really ugly in that form."

"You're ugly!" Fighter hisses, "You're ugly and mean and rude and stupid!"

"Not as stupid and ugly as you are," Healer smiles as she gets off of the couch. "I'm going to my room," she says, walking out of the room. "Don't bother me, ugly girl."

Maker's grip on Fighter's wrist tightens as a warning. "Just ignore her," Maker whispers once Healer leaves the room. "She's mad that the fire alarm woke her up a full five minutes early." She shakes her head. "Anyways, so you did everything right? You promise?"

"I promise," Fighter grumbles, pulling her wrist away from Maker. "You're Kou Taiki, I'm Kou Seiya, and she's Kou Yaten."

After a few seconds of silence, Maker nods. "Alright… Thanks." She awkwardly folds her arms, before she smiles, "Uh.. I'm going to order food. Do you want something?"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SEIYA! YOU'RE A LYING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Wha—?"

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU DIDN'T MESS UP!"

"I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID, KOU! GET OUT. OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"But it's snowing!"

"OUT!"

…

"How long are you going to keep her outside?"

"Forever."

"Can I have her hot chocolate?"

"Yes, Yaten, you can have all of her hot chocolate, because YOU DON'T MESS EVERYTHING UP!"

* * *

"You messed up because a pretty girl talked to you…" Minako says slowly, trying to contain her laughter. "How do you survive? How have you survived this long in life?"

"Yes, Kou, how have you survived so long?" Yaten asks, smiling at Seiya, who has her head on the table.

"Shut up," Seiya grumbles, kicking Yaten in the leg. "Taiki shouldn't have made me do it, especially when she knows I hate words and love girls."

"You promised me, Seiya," Taiki growls, grabbing Seiya's ear and twisting.

"Oooww!"

"Seiya, it's just a little pain. I thought you were a masochist!" Usagi laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Yaten turns her head to look at Usagi, then at Seiya. "Did you two...?"

"Oh my, God!" Seiya groans, slamming her hands on the table before she leaves the table.

"Wait, Seiya, I can hurt you!" Minako exclaims as she jumps out of her seat to follow after Seiya.

Yaten watches as Minako chases after Seiya, then looks at Usagi then Taiki. "Kou really has bad luck, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so let's all laugh at Kou! I wrote this chapter, mostly to fix my mistake, but also for my friend Allison. I hope you didn't forget me!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
